Just Following Rules
by vampiresmutt
Summary: I cried out loudly in defeat as I pulled the metal chain restraints, again, hissing in pain as the rusty metal dug into my skin, sending shocks up pain into my nerve endings. I cried out again in pain and surprise as the door rattled, and opened


**Just Following Rules**

**I cried out loudly in defeat as I pulled the metal chain restraints, again, hissing in pain as the rusty metal dug into my skin, sending shocks up pain into my nerve endings. I cried out again in pain and surprise as the door rattled, and opened. As it did my heartbeat doubled in time. In a flash Pam was in front of me, fangs bared. I looked at her I was kind of turned on despite my predicament. She had a black lace, barely there see through lingerie, pushing her breasts together, black 'fuck me' pumps, thigh high fishnet stockings covering her legs, and lace underwear that clip on to the fishnets. **

**"I don't know what Bill and Eric see in you, human,-" she sneered, then purred-" but physically I do," she looked me up and down, uncontained lust in her eyes, noting my Merlot's uniform which consisted of me wearing short-shorts that shows the bottom of my ass~ cheeks, and my skin tight white shirt, showing my blood-red bra that holds my 34-C sized breasts. Even though I was in pain, I bravely answered in my southern drawl:**

**"Pam, I have no time for your weird lesbianess now." **

**"Who's acting?" she murmured, seductively while walking towards me.**

**She pressed up against me, my breasts brushing against hers. Even though I hated her, her weird lesbian awkwardness, and being held captive by Eric Northman, her pressed up against me kind of felt good. I had to stifle my moan when her erect nipples brushed against the fabric of my shirt. She reached up to murmur in my ear: **

"**Hold on tight Ms. Stackhouse. You're going for the best and last ride of your life."**

**I didn't understand what she meant by**_**' last ride'. **_** When she finished murmuring that in my ear she put her fangs away and licked the outer shell of my ear. I couldn't contain my moan when she did that. I felt her smile in satisfactory when she herd that. She proceeded to trail kisses from my ear to my throat. When she got to my pulse point I felt her fangs come out and graze me there. I couldn't help my whimper of pleasure. She put her fangs away again and kissed me roughly. I couldn't believe that she would kiss me and what I couldn't believe is that I was kissing her back! Our tongues collided against each other, attacking one another, twisting roughly. Occasional soft, barely herd moans escaped our mouths. After she did that she trailed kisses from my now swollen lips, down to my neck to where my shirt started. She whispered hotly against the skin of my neck:**

**"Hope you ain't too fond of this shirt here, Sookie." She finished in her southern drawl. She then proceeded to take her hands to the top of my shirt to rip it into shreds. I'm sure that my arousal was easy to notice, because I could smell myself and my wetness was coating my inner thigh.**

**"I can smell you," she whispered while pressing our hips together. I moaned loudly at the much desired contact. She then proceeded to rip my bra off. I hissed as the sharp pain of the hooks hit my back then hissed at the pain of still being bound. She noticed and chuckled:**

**"Now, listen here Sookie. I may look stupid but Eric gave me direct orders to not let you out. Under no circumstances." She finished raising one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows.**

**After Pam finished her rant she grabbed my left breast roughly. I was mad that Pam wasn't going to let me go, but I was mad at myself even more that my body betrayed me and arched up into her touch. I released a guttural moan that was itching its way out. Pam grabbed my other breast in her other hand and massaged them roughly together. She pinched my nipples softly then harder when she finished handling my breasts. I was moaning like a whore in heat. She smirked at me devilishly and got down on her knees. She then proceeded to take my pink erect nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around it.**

**"Oh, Lord Jesus Almighty" I breathed out.**

**She hummed in approval, causing delicious vibrations to go down to my center. She did that to the other nipple and trailed kisses down my flat stomach to where my short shorts are. She unbuckled them without approval from me and yanked them down my legs with my blood red thong. She ripped them in half when they got to my ankles because my legs were chained shoulder-width apart. She then used her nails to scratch the insides of my thighs, causing me to thrust my hips up to her and cry out. She chuckled and ran her nails closer to my wet sex and I became impatient and cried: **

**"Goddammit Pam! Fuck me already!"**

**"Well, if you insist Ms. Stackhouse." she drawled cockily. She kissed down my stomach into my navel, dipping her tongue in, making me shiver in ecstasy. Then got down to my sex which was wet and ready for her. She grabbed my thighs and started massaging them, and took a dive into my pussy. She sucked my clit into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it at vampire speed. **

**My moans were high-pitched, and I came in a matter of seconds.**

"**I hope you enjoyed that Ms. Stackhouse, cuz' this was the best and last ride of your life." She said, standing up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.**

"**What do you mea-"but I got cut off when she snapped my neck.**

**Pam's P.O.V:**

**I snapped her neck quickly, not caring what she had to ask. I sighed still tasting her still on my tongue. She had tasted good and looked good enough to eat. I smirked at my thought. **_**I did do that.**_** I was under direct orders of Queen Sophia to kill her. She had caused too many problems. What a waste. I walked up the stairs, my heels clicking in the room that smelled like fetid death. I opened up the door and walked back into the bar that was in full swing. I looked up and met Eric's sad eyes. Nodding at his silent question: **

"**Is she dead?"**

**He loved that blood bag. Eh, well he'll get over it. Just following rules. He's a vampire. I looked around the room, scanning to see who my next blood bag was. I caught the eye of a chocolate eyed brunette with a pink corset on. I walked over to her, bending over so that she can see my breasts spilling out of my corset.**

"**Hello there Princess. May I ask your name darlin'?" I purred at my next victim.**

"**My names Bella. Bella Swan" she answered.**

**=] HAHAAHAHAHAHAH! I GOT THAT OUTTA MY SYSTEM! YAY! REVIEW! **

**LUV: Vampiresmutt =]**


End file.
